


Blind Cupid

by 11dishwashers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, matchmaker yuta, pining hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/11dishwashers
Summary: Fancying himself as a matchmaker, Yuta tries to set Hansol up with Johnny. His plan goes well until Hansol kisses him instead.





	Blind Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Yuta loves playing matchmaker, so he tries to set Hansol up with Johnny. After the second date, Hansol kisses Yuta instead.

He almost had a brand. 

Really though, Yuta should invest in some business cards or something, because everything was looking up, and the timing was right. After two months of awkward rendez-vousing, he had successfully matched up Dongyoung and Taeyong. Who knew that you could make even the worst person go soppy from simply pushing a hot face at them? Yuta did. Because he was the one who got them together, lucky him, and lucky Dongyoung. 

He started to think about it- if he could get Dongyoung all romantic like, then he should be able to get someone else just as easily. Nothing was a challenge after the ice king himself. 

"I kind of hate you for it," Hansol said to him, upon hearing all this technicolour news. He took brown sugar with his coffee and tea, and half skimmed milk from those small capsules they offered at the cafeteria. His hair was growing out too long, Yuta almost told him to get a haircut when he saw him, that he'd pay for it if it was really necessary. 

Yuta looked at him slyly. "Why? Are you jealous or something?" he asked, feeling some pleasure at the thought of Hansol crushing on anyone at all. An alarm was about to set off in his brain, but he hadn't realised it yet. Even as he sipped coffee, he still looked at Hansol with narrowed eyes. 

"What? No!" Hansol responded all scandalized, as if Yuta asked him if he was into taxidermy. His eyelids were invisible. They always were anyway, but still. If only you could have seen how much they popped out like a deer's. 

Yuta examined him further, feeling on the case. Hansol was tall, though he didn't seem it, as he stuffed his limbs and bones into long jackets during winter. He liked reading and lame movies that made you cry and acoustic ballads. He disliked fancy cars and theatre. Yuta chewed on his thumbnail as he thought some more about the whole thing; about Hansol's weirdness, his insomnia. An alarm, deep in his mind, sounded. 

He hit the table with a loud smack, and when Hansol flinched, he calmed himself back to casual posture. "Hey, I just had the best idea," Yuta said, mouth curling at the tips, "I have this friend who's really into... Jane Austen-" Hansol lit up at this "- and he's very attractive, I promise you. What do you say to a date?"

Hansol slumped back in his seat, not dazed or surprised, but concerned. He could win the lottery and he'd bury all his winnings in a twelve figure safe(to match his credit limit) underground for the rest of his life, that's how concerned he was. And it was always too. After what felt like a long time, he spoke carefully. "It's not you, is it?"

Yuta gave him a look, "What, no. It's just a friend of mine. I can text you the details."

"Sure," Hansol looked out through the huge glass windows of the cafeteria, it was raining in September, and they were so cozy inside. His hair really was getting long, it nearly reached the tips of his ears. He needed to bleach his roots, and in the late afternoon dimming of the lights, his cheekbones struck out and made him look skinny. He reached for a packet of sugar, but there were none left in the porcelain bowl. 

"Sounds good," Yuta replied, a bit squeamish at the thought. 

 

~~~~

 

Johnny Seo did architecture, probably because he could see the tops of buildings with his staggering height. It should have been awkward, all things considered- he had only met Yuta through his ex boyfriend, Taeil, also known as Yuta's angry sidekick. But Yuta was just social enough that he could be friends with both of them after the split. The kind of power that sociable people had was very strange indeed. 

Johnny Seo liked theatre and motorbikes and Hamlet resonated with him, but Yuta thought he could work with Hansol anyway. They were both tall and mildly uncomfortable around people. Yuta had set people up with less to go on than that. 

He approached, or rather, texted, Johnny with the whole deal somewhat later in the evening. He sent the best picture of Hansol he could find on Instagram, along with a list of likes and dislikes that wouldn't be viewed controversially. 

In the picture, Hansol was four months younger, and it showed- his hair was bleached through and through, his eyes slightly happier during the earliest of their holidays, he was all perky after dance practice, a little sweaty. It was very charming, in Yuta's opinion. 

Johnny seemed to agree. He asked for Hansol's number, which Yuta happily provided. 

The date was on. 

"After class on Wednesday, at Costa," Hansol told Yuta in the hallway. Before they parted to different lecture theatres, Yuta put a hand on Hansol's shoulder to emphasise his following point. 

"Don't. Be. Late," he said, and it felt like he was looking down at Hansol even though Hansol was taller. 

"I won't."

Hansol was always late, so Yuta pinched him and repeated his words a little softer, because he felt guilty about the pinching. 

"I promise I won't. I really mean it."

 

~~~~

 

He kept his promise and met with Yuta a good fifteen minutes before he was scheduled to meet with Johnny, just for some pep talk and boundless words of encouragement, that Yuta was giddy to offer. 

Hansol really did look nice. His jacket nearly hit the floor, but it worked, and his shoes were smart but not all businessy, and his jumper was expertly baggy, and his hair was newly bleached, even though he looked good with dark hair too. He was a bit clammy, but what could you do about that. It was bound to happen. First dates were always a little bit wrong in some way, but it wouldn't matter, Yuta had full confidence in his matchmaking skills, and his shoulder felt heavy- like he had a quiver of cupid's arrows hanging off of it. 

They were outside the cafe, in the rain. Just so he could leave quickly when Johnny showed up. A car went by and they had to jump out of the way as it ran over a puddle, and water sprayed all over the pavement. Yuta squealed when the cuffs of his jeans got soaked. He swore a little bit, too, but Hansol just grinned at him, boy did he look nervous. 

"Johnny's like, a really chill person," Yuta said to scrape away at the tension. Hansol nodded, go on. 

"He's really funny, really nice, really friendly," Yuta listed off, and it sounded like he was lying even though he wasn't. Hansol didn't look convinced in any case. 

"Do you like him?" Hansol asked then, rubbing the back of his leg with his shoe. 

Yuta looked at him. "Of course I do," he said, "Johnny's a good friend of mine."

Hansol hummed and turned to the cars passing by, and it was past the scheduled meeting time. His eyes wobbled, like he might start crying. 

Yuta had never seen anyone that worried before. It was so hard to watch, really. He knew Hansol was introverted and all, but seriously? 

"He should be here soon," Yuta said mildly. Hansol almost flinched at the words. 

"Do you think he likes me?"

"I'm sure he does," Yuta smiled, the traffic lights went amber, so a group of teenagers ran to cross the road on time. They all had bubble jackets on, slick with rain. 

Next to him, Hansol took a shaky breath. "I can't do this," he said quietly, fidgeting. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"No. It's not that."

"What is it then?"

It took a moment to catch Hansol's eyes, and they looked quite scared indeed. Something flashed by- it could've been headlights, for all Yuta cared. 

Because Hansol did something he'd never considered before, and yet. 

He turned his head slowly to the right, so his hair dipped down a little, soaked from the rain, and there was rain on his face too, at the ends of his lashes and dribbling down the bridge of his nose. Yuta froze, even as soft lips pressed to his own ones. 

_ Oh _ , he thought, and the next thing he knew, he had his hands flattening Hansol's lapels, his eyes closed, completely and utterly responsive. It wasn't perfect or anything. But Yuta had said that all first dates didn't need to be perfect, and he wasn't even thinking about it. It all seemed so wrong, like he thought he'd been carrying his cheesy matchmaking arrows in his words, but it turned out they were stabbed through his chest, maybe for a long while without him even realising it, what it could mean. 

Hansol pulled away first, and he took a deep breath. Their noses were almost touching. They were very close to freezing off with the cold. 

"I need a hot chocolate," Yuta said, shivering. Hansol laughed at him, his eyes scrunched up but still wide and pretty.

"I'll treat you," he said with a grin, "if you want."

"Come on then," Yuta took his hand, it was so freezing you'd have dropped it if it was anything else, and he lead them into the cafe. 

 

~~~~

 

Johnny thought there was no point in getting all dressed up for a hot date that wouldn't even happen. 

He wasn't mad or anything, because it was Yuta, that godawful social butterfly, and the kiss was pretty cute. Too cute to linger over. 

So Johnny turned the next corner past the cafe, the rain seemed inescapable. It was slowly ruining his new shirt. There was no point in the whole thing, if he didn't get a date out of it. 

He didn't need a rebound anyway. 

_ What the heck _ , he thought, ducking under the fabric porch of some drugstore, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

Taeil picked up after two rings. 

"Hello?" he said, voice soft. It hadn't been so long. 

"Hey, Taeil, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee?"

A pause. "Okay, but don't be late this time."

"I won't."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"See you soon, Johnny."

"See you soon, Taeil." 

* _ Beep _ *

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I literally claimed this prompt like six months ago what is WRONG with me. Anyway I hope you all liked it !! It was so fun to write, that I wrote it all in one sitting because I just couldn't stop. Sorry for taking so long, prompter, hope it's what you wanted <3


End file.
